diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Vol.2 Kanato Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
r Translation Track 3: Only mine (Door knock) (Creaks open) Kanato: Good evening. I’m coming in. What am I up to at this hour, you ask? Can’t you tell? I can’t sleep. That’s why I decided to come see you. I see, you’re already in bed, sleeping like the fool you are. Why am I getting in too? Isn't that obvious? Teddy wanted to go to bed with you so it can’t be helped, I will lie down next to you. Hey, why did you turn your back on me just now? You really don’t want to sleep facing my way? Is that it? Eh? No? It’s embarrassing to sleep facing me? Hehe, you say pretty cute things sometimes. But you don’t have to be embarrassed since I already know you’re ugly. So hurry up and face this way. Now. If not, you know what will happen, don’t you? That’s right. You obediently turned around, didn't you? You should just obey everything I say. Hey, please let me see you blush more clearly. Come on, get closer. Please come closer. That expression isn’t bad. Please come even closer, so close that our foreheads will touch against each other like this. Hm? You look sleepy. Even though I said I couldn't sleep, it can't be that you’re feeling drowsy now are you? Hey, right now I am extremely bored. So please think of something fun to do to kill time. What? You can’t think of anything on the spot? Then you want me to be bored and stay awake?! Do you think I’ll allow you to do that?! Yes, that’s right. You should have apologized and obeyed me from the start. So? What are you going to do for me? Huh? You’re going to try to tickle me? What utterly foolish words you’re spouting. Aren't you just… FORCING ME TO LAUGH THAT WAY?! You can't think of anything fun to do? Are you talking back to me?! Please don't fuck with me! Argh! (Pushes over) Ha, I shouldn't have expected anything from an idiot like you in the start. Also, there’s a way for you to please me without having to do anything at all. That’s correct. Your blood. I might feel sleepy if I’m full so I’m going to have some of your blood. First from the neck. (Bites, Slurp) What is it? It hurts? What are you saying, don't you like it better when it hurts? Look, so much blood is flowing out! What a waste, I’ll lick it all up. (Lick) Your blood, mmm… It makes me feel strange as usual. Now give me youase. I'll bite as hard as I can. Just like this. (bite, suck) Your fingers are slender, I might accidentally bite one off. Hehe. But that would still be fine. Why do you look so frightened? Are you scared? That’s right, I might actually bite one off. (Suck) Where shall I choose next? Hurry up and take off your clothes so I can suck somewhere else please. Ahh, hurry up! Enough, I'm getting irritated. I know, I’ll just do this to your clothes! (Riiip) (Thunderstorm sounds) Hehe, you're covered in bite marks. Hm? You’re still trembling? Your heart is pounding so loudly. Look. When I press my ear against your heart, it beats like this, ba-bump, ba-bump. I can tell that your whole heart is full of fear and blood. If I pierce your heart with my fangs, so much sweeeet blood will come flowing out. I’m getting excited just imagining it. You might die if I do that, but you'd be happy to get killed by me right? Hehe, enough talk, I’m going to thrust my fangs into you chest and get my fill of blood. Hehe (bite) Does it hurt? You’re lying, it actually feels irresistibly good doesn't it? (Laugh) Mmm haa… Your body is covered in my fang marks. Here, and here and here too. There’s nowhere on your body I haven't gotten my fangs on. Hey, do you find your body hideous? Though you certainly are unsightly compared to other people. To think there'd be a girl with fang marks all over her body. But it’s alright, even if other people think that way of you… ….I will always love you. Why do you look so surprised? I’m kind. I will make sure to love you completely now that you’re mine. If you don’t feel loved, I’ll have to engrave it into your body to make you understand. (Kiss) Hehe, I’m going make more fang marks so you’ll be even more unattractive to other humans. Hehe, I love you, unsightliness and all. Even when you're foolish, unattractive, and stupid. You’re the best. That’s why you only have to feel my fangs. For as long as you’re unsightly, I won’t let you go anywhere, please stay by my side forever and ever, okay?Translation by Oujochan on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations